Instant Crush
by Athena Selas
Summary: Kanon es un padre soltero quien al enviudar declaró que no volvería a enamorarse jamás. A pesar de esto, la flecha de Cupido y el embrujo de Eros no entienden razones y el gemelo fue atrapado por aquellas formas del amor en el momento más inesperado. [Radamanthys x Kanon] Especial de San Valentín.


**Derechos:** La mayor parte de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.

 **Advertencias:**

 **-** El título alternativo para esta historia es "El tarro de miel de Pooh" así que este relato puede resultar empalagosamente cursi.  
 **-** Personaje original llamado Dione.  
\- Desarrollo de romances heterosexuales.  
\- Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones románticas entre personas del mismo sexo.

 **Pareja Principal:** Radamanthys x Kanon

 **Parejas Secundarias:** Kanon x Thetys, Saga x Saori, Radamanthys x Pandora.

 **Personajes:** Radamanthys, Kanon, Saga, Saori, Dione

 **Razón:** Historia de San Valentín atrasado para mi OTP de Saint Seiya.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Paxito.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Esta historia fue rescatada de mi tintero. La idea fue una de las primeras que tuve cuando quise comenzar a escribir RadaKanon hace ya varios años atrás. La reproduje tal cómo la imaginé.

¡Feliz temporada de Lupercalia, festividades de fertilidad o como se le conoce actualmente: San Valentín!

 _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤_

* * *

El insistente pitido de la alarma del despertador lo sacó de un profundo sueño reparador. Kanon gruñó amodorrado, indispuesto a abrir los ojos por completo y encogió su cuerpo, enredándose con resistencia con las cobijas calientes de su lecho. Quizás si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza, la hora para despertar se pospondría un poco más.

El aparato electrónico no dejó de emitir su penetrante sonido. De hecho, estaba para programado para que conforme se extendiera el tiempo de espera para que su propietario apagara la alarma, el sonido se incrementara y se volviese aún más agudo e insistente. Finalmente Kanon suspiró con resignación, se desperezó, estiró su mano hacia el aparato y lo apagó.

A continuación, el sonido de unas veloces pisaditas dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su habitación alertaron al griego de que se pusiera en guardia, pero su reacción fue muy lenta. Dos segundos más tarde la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con estrépito y desde el pasillo una hermosa niña vestida con uniforme escolar saltó hacia la cama del gemelo y aterrizó perfectamente en el estómago de su padre.

— ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, papi! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Arriba, papi!

La pequeña rubia zarandeó a su somnoliento progenitor con alegría. De repente, la noticia sobre la fecha en el calendario aturdió momentáneamente al hombre de ojos esmeralda.

— ¡Buenos días, Dione! ¿Tan pronto es ya 14 de febrero? — obvió con torpeza el griego ocultando su nerviosismo. — ¿Tienes listas las galletas que horneaste para tus amigos? — evadió el tema que su vivaracha hija llegó anunciando con entusiasmo.

— Están todas en el estuche que compramos para que no se rompieran — anunció la niña con orgullo brillando es sus orbes azules. — También están listas mis cosas para la piyamada esta noche en casa de Raki. Papi ¿Estás listo para tu cita de esta noche?

Kanon sintió que su estómago desapareció y de repente un súbito bochorno le coloreó las orejas de rojo. El griego agitó su cabeza, tomó a su pequeña por la cintura y la devolvió al suelo.

— Ya que esta mañana te me adelantaste tanto, puedes ir a mirar televisión mientras me visto y después prepararemos el desayuno ¡Vamos!

* * *

Thetys, la madre de Dione y esposa de Kanon, fue una mujer despampanantemente hermosa, pero su belleza sólo representaba una parte de su encanto. Ella además era inteligente y audaz, poseía una personalidad fuerte, determinada e incluso maquiavélica. Por todas esas cualidades y mucho más había vuelto loco de enamoramiento a Kanon, el hombre más codiciado de toda la compañía donde ambos trabajaban cuando se conocieron, _Poseidon Enterprises_.

El matrimonio entre ambos se anunció pocos meses después de haberse hecho novios. Kanon y Thetys se desposaran en una inolvidable ceremonia en una isla del mar Egeo; días posteriores a su unión, ella le confirmó a su marido que esperaba a una hija quien nació rodeada de amor y cuidados. La llamaron Dione, el mismo nombre de una hija del océano en la mitología griega. Para el gemelo aquellos fueron los tiempos más dichosos de su vida, pero todo terminó demasiado pronto.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo predispuesto para su felicidad como familia fue muy breve, en palabras de Kanon: totalmente insuficiente y por ello cruel. Cuando Dione cumplió 2 años, Thetys cayó enferma por un mal incurable y depredador. Transcurrieron los meses más desgastantes y amargos para el griego y al final de ellos, su esposa exhaló su último aliento. Describir la depresión que el gemelo experimentó durante el duelo por la pérdida del amor de su vida requeriría un desgaste para emular el abismo de tristeza que arrastró a Kanon. Por fortuna, el griego contaba con un leal grupo de amigos y colegas quienes lucharon por sacarlo a flote a como diera lugar; además, su preocupado hermano Saga jamás lo dejó desamparado y a pesar de que le permitió al menor tener tiempo de duelo, Saga se encargó de arrastrarlo para seguir adelante por el bien de Dione.

El gemelo mayor convenció a Kanon de renunciar a Poseidon Enterprises y de mudarse al país donde Saga residía junto con su esposa Saori. Solo así su hermano menor pudo rehacer su vida con tranquilidad y aunque al principio su avance se desarrolló lento y complejo, con el paso de los años el proceso de resignación y sanación de Kanon tuvo éxito y para el padre soltero su única vocación de vida fue criar amorosamente a su hija, el legado de su querida Thetys.

* * *

Padre e hija terminaron de comer el primer alimento del día, lavaron los platos y se cepillaron los dientes. Kanon se apresuró a ayudar a la pequeña Dione a mejorar el peinado que la inquieta rubia se había hecho por la mañana ella sola; el griego realzó y reforzó las dos coletas que ella adoraba lucir. Luego, el gemelo acomodó la vestimenta de su hija, enderezando el cuello del vestido a cuadros y alisó el suéter del uniforme. El padre miró con ojos orgullosos a la niña, quien era el vivo retrato de su madre. Finalmente su pequeña estaba lista para iniciar su día en el colegio con presentación impecable.

Kanon le ayudó a la rubia a cargar su mochila hacia el automóvil y así salir juntos de casa, pero antes de abandonar su hogar se toparon inevitablemente con el altar familiar dedicado a Thetys.

— ¡Hasta luego mami, buen día! — se dirigió Dione al mueble donde yacían varias fotografías de su madre. Ahí se encontraba una foto de boda de sus padres, otra de ellos dos pasando su luna de miel en Rio de Janeiro, otra de la hermosa mujer rubia luciendo orgullosa una medalla de oro ganada heroicamente en una competencia de nado en mar abierto, una de Thetys con traje safari en un viaje a África y, por último, una imagen de la mujer de ojos azules con rostro cansado, pero sonriente cargando a su hija recién nacida. Frente a esta colección de fotos siempre estaba dispuesta al menos una flor recién cortada del jardín.

— Buenos días, querida — saludó Kanon nervioso a la colección de recuerdos de su esposa. No había sido capaz de contemplarla por muchos segundos desde que aconteció la fiesta de cumpleaños número 9 de Dione.

— ¡Deséale buena suerte a papá en su cita de esta noche, está tan nervioso que…

— ¡DIONE! — amonestó el progenitor a su retoño. — Se hace tarde, vámonos ya.

Tomó la mano de su hija y juntos salieron con paso presuroso hacia el automóvil para iniciar su jornada, pero aquel día prometía ser uno fuera de lo ordinario pues acontecería algo inusual en la vida de ambos, especialmente en la de Kanon. Aunque este singular evento se había estado orquestando desde hacía poco tiempo atrás.

* * *

Kanon era dueño su propio negocio: una modesta compañía de gestión de eventos ejecutivos. No había sido nada fácil levantarla, volverla redituable y exitosa. De hecho, haberlo logrado parecía una tarea titánica en un país al que apenas se había mudado, aunado a la responsabilidad de tener a una niña pequeña a quien criar cumpliendo con la labor de madre y padre al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, Kanon nunca se quejó y, de hecho, se entregó con entusiasmo en su labor profesional y paternal. Como resultado, enfrió sus instintos carnales y románticos, muy probablemente a propósito, y descuidó por completo el aspecto sexoafectivo en su vida. Sin duda alguna, el griego era un partido mucho más que irresistible y no fueron pocas las mujeres que por todos los medios buscaron conmoverlo valiéndose de todas las estrategias y encantos disponibles; no obstante, el mellizo nunca cedió ni un ápice y, hastiado de estas inextinguibles fanáticas suyas, comenzó a ahuyentarlas de forma grosera y despiadada hasta que se hizo de una mala reputación y los intentos por conquistarlo disminuyeron drásticamente.

Saga, preocupado por esta actitud por parte de su hermano menor, intentó intervenir y convencer a Kanon de cambiar su postura en el plano afectivo. Después de todo, su empresa iba viento en popa y Dione crecía y se volvía paulatinamente más independiente, además la pequeña adoraba abarrotar su agenda de actividades académicas, deportivas y sociales, después de todo era una chica tan enérgica como su madre. Los intentos de Saga y Saori por sacarlo del estancamiento emocional fueron inútile; a pesar de que lucharon por lograr conmover al gemelo menor presentándole amigas más distinguidas que las usuales mujeres que quedaban flechadas en la cotidianidad de Kanon.

Pero el padre soltero había decretado que el aspecto sexoafectivo en su vida había terminado y sería mejor dedicarse a labores más productivas y a construir un futuro próspero para Dione; sin embargo, resultaba soberbio su parte creer que escaparía por siempre de la flecha de Cupido y aunque se jactó de evadir todas las trampas del romance durante siete años, finalmente su momento de flaquear llegó en el momento menos imaginado en forma de un embrujo de Eros, el patrono del amor y erotismo entre hombres.

* * *

Había sido durante la fiesta de cumpleaños número 9 de Dione. En aquella ocasión, la pequeña invitó a todos sus amigos a su festejo, incluyendo vecinos, parientes y compañeros de colegio y de sus clases extracurriculares. Todos aceptaron su invitación con entusiasmo y cuando llegó el gran día, abarrotaron la casa de Kanon la cual había sido preparada para celebrar en grande: castillos inflables, camas elásticas para saltar, serpentinas, adornos coloridos, un carrusel miniatura, espectáculo infantil de princesas, ninjas y dragones, piñatas, hamburguesas, pizza, pollo frito, soda, pastel, postres, bolsas rebosantes de dulces, actividades dinámicas con premios en juguetes de las caricaturas de moda y demás detalles con los que el prolífico padre no reparó en gastos.

Adicionalmente, Kanon apenas se podía dar abasto como organizador a pesar de la ayuda con la que contó por parte de familiares y amigos, especialmente por parte de Saori quien era una maravillosa tía y fungía como la figura maternal sustituta de Dione. La mujer lucía espléndida y hermosa, enfundada con un vaporoso vestido rojo que Dione le había ayudado a elegir para el gran día.

Por otra parte, Saga no se había dignado en aparecer durante todo el día en la celebración y eso hizo irrita a su gemelo menor. Finalmente el susodicho arribí a mitad del festejo con una mueca de profunda angustia, plantándose acalorado frente a su esposa y hermano. El recién llegado besó y abrazó a Saori amorosamente a modo de disculpa. Por supuesto que inmediatamente se excusó también con su hermano explicando que surgió un imprevisto de último momento en su trabajo y de hecho había tenido que traer consigo a un distinguido invitado de su compañía, puesto que no habían podido localizar a un anfitrión sustituto que lo recibiera en la Ciudad en aquel preciso día. La prueba de su excusa era que el hermano mayor vestía un impecable traje de elegante tonalidad azul marino y no vestía con informalidad a diferencia de Kanon, quien lucía un pantalón recto color caqui y una polo color turquesa.

— Lamento mucho las molestias que les ocasiono en un día tan especial para su familia, mi nombre es Wyvern Radamanthys. Vivo en Inglaterra y trabajo en la misma compañía que mi colega Gemini. Es un placer.

Kanon levantó la vista y la visión de aquel desconocido lo dejó boquiabierto. De pronto, reacciones que creía imposibles que su cuerpo volviera a experimentar se apoderaron de él. Estas sensaciones finalmente despertaron tras un letargo permaneciendo dormidas en su interior. A causa de la falta de práctica, Kanon se sintió desarmado delante de ese hombre de casi dos metros de altura poseedor de facciones duras y anglosajonas típicas que irremediablemente le parecieron atractivas. Adicionalmente, parecía que el traje gris que el inglés portaba era el complemento perfecto para alzar su atractivo orgulloso y aristócrata ¡Maldita sea! No era gay admitir que otro varón era terriblemente guapo ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

— ¿Kanon?

Saori lo tomó del hombro, regresándolo a la realidad y Saga carraspeó apenado por la grosería de su gemelo al dejar a su invitado con la mano extendida.

— Mi hermano está muy abrumado por la fiesta de su hija, Radamanthys, será mejor que pidamos un taxi para ti ¿Saori, cariño, te molestaría que…

— ¡No! — Kanon reaccionó a tiempo, pero lo hizo emitiendo un grito. Sus parientes parpadearon atónitos por su inusual comportamiento. — Mucho gusto, Radamanthys. En la sala hay tentempiés y bebidas para adultos, ahí podrás refrescarse de este clima que debe parecerte horrendo comparado con la fría Inglaterra. Saga, acompáñalo.

Kanon salió hacia el jardín casi huyendo. El hermano mayor tardó unos segundos en captar qué rayos estaba pasando con su mellizo y por qué de repente Kanon tenía una conducta atípica. En un escenario ordinario, Kanon hubiese estrechado la mano del rubio con indiferencia, lanzado un comentario soez a Saga delante de todos y hubiese seguido con su ajetreada agenda de organizador del festejo, pero no. De hecho, su hermano parecía abrumado con su invitado, aunque no de manera negativa. Era como si…

¡Imposible! Si no fueran hermanos gemelos jamás lo hubiese descifrado con tal velocidad; no obstante, después de todo se conocían desde la concepción. Saga gesticuló una expresión de asombro fugaz, únicamente su esposa notó el cambio a quien le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal; con la mirada le prometió a Saori hablar después y depositó un beso cariñoso sobre la frente de ella. Luego, la mujer continuó con sus actividades dedicadas a su sobrina quien se encontraba disfrutando de un show de magia de hadas en el jardín. A continuación el Gemini mayor se dirigió junto a Wyvern al lugar de descanso para adultos. Saga tenía que alargar la inesperada estancia de Radamanthys en la fiesta y en la Ciudad cuanto fuera posible.

* * *

La fiesta se desarrolló con éxito. Tres horas después de la llegada de Wyvern, la agenda de la celebración terminó y los padres comenzaron a llegar para recoger a sus hijos. En poco tiempo, la casa se vació. Saori se encargó de llevar a Dione a la bañera y prepararla para dormir después de disfrutar de su álgido cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos se dedicaron a dirigir las actividades de limpieza, pues a pesar de que habían contratado gente para esta tarea, tenían que estar presentes e involucrados en estas labores. Radamanthys se ofreció a ayudarlos y aunque Kanon se negó y le ordenó ir a descansar, el inglés opuso resistencia y permaneció ayudando a pesar del ceño fruncido del mellizo. Saga únicamente se limitó no estorbar entre ellos dos mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de lado.

Un par de horas más tarde, todo el ajetreo terminó. Saga y Saori fueron cómplices de Kanon y fingieron que querían quedarse un rato más en su casa, a pesar de que en realidad les pesaban los pies de cansancio, con tal de que Radamanthys se quedara todo el tiempo posible charlando y conviviendo con el gemelo menor. Los dos hombres tenían personalidades fuertes y dominantes, pero irónicamente este despliegue de temperamento era magnético y aunque en un segundo podían pelear por pequeñeces, al otro se encontraban riendo y manteniendo conversaciones apasionadas y de temáticas diversas. Les fascinaba conocerse mutuamente e intercambiar un sin número de experiencias y puntos de vista. Incluso sus peroratas las encontraban estimulantes.

Al anochecer, Kanon y Radamanthys terminaron descansando sentados en las escaleras del pórtico del quieto jardín trasero de la casa. Wyvern se había quitado el saco y la corbata, lucía las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta los codos y desabotonó los primeros botones del cuello de su prenda superior. El gemelo disfrutó terriblemente mirar de reojo aquel banquete visual, pues aquella apariencia desenfadada y acalorada que el formal rubio le regalaba se volvió adictiva para sus ojos esmeraldas.

El mellizo estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que cuando miraba a otro sitio, la mirada ámbar de Radamanthys buscaba de reojo su figura y se deleitaba con los ángulos perfectos de su cuello de piel oliva, los detalles de su larga melena añil y las facciones de su rostro atractivo y varonil. El inglés estaba impresionado, pues conocía Saga desde hacía años, pero jamás le había parecido atractivo, ni un pelo. En cambio, su mellizo idéntico lo dejó hechizado en cuestión de horas.

El tiempo de retirada llegó para desilusión de ambos y cuando Kanon fue a despedirlos a la entrada, Wyvern se llenó de valor y lo encaró con decisión.

— Estaré unos días más en la Ciudad. Si una noche quieres salir tomar un trago estaría bien. — Inmediatamente el inglés se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía una clase de insinuación y se mordió la lengua. No quería ofender a su anfitrión, sin duda alguna Kanon no era homosexual. Saga era su gemelo y estaba casado con una mujer. Kanon, por otra parte, era viudo y tenía una hija pequeña. Inquieto, Radamanthys reacomodó su invitación. — Si conoces un club de caballeros en la Ciudad te agradecería la sugerencia y la complicidad —. Así, el formal inglés, extendió su tarjeta de presentación al mellizo y se despidió, satisfecho con su corrección.

El griego al principio de la situación sintió sus pulmones y corazón llenarse de una esperanza cosquilleante. Pero la aclaración de Wyvern fue como un balde de agua helada que lo golpeó como realidad y desilusión.

— Conozco un par que te encantarán.

Le golpeó el hombro izquierdo como se supone que los machos alfa se comunican y al cerrar la puerta deseó que la tierra se lo tragase por idiota.

* * *

Saga era el sujeto más determinado y malévolo sobre la faz de la Tierra si se lo proponía. Muy pocas personas eran capaces de creerlo, pues el gemelo siempre mostraba en público una personalidad benevolente y recta; nadie creería que sería capaz de romper un plato sin disculparse y pagar los daños con creces. Ese era el secreto oscuro del Gemini mayor, pero también su as bajo la manga.

Movió las influencias necesarias dentro de su compañía para que los jefes de Radamanthys lo obligaran a quedarse por dos semanas más de lo previsto en el extranjero. Además, el gemelo provocó que el sistema de reembolsos tuviera una falla y Wyvern no pudiera recibir dinero por parte de la empresa para pagar sus gastos de hospedaje. Saga entonces persuadió al inglés para que se quedara en su casa, la cual estaba acomodada en un encantador barrio en donde Saori y él tenían un acogedor cuarto de huéspedes disponible.

Su plan fue un rotundo éxito. A los pocos días de haberse conocido, Kanon y Radamanthys volvieron a encontrarse por casualidad en casa de Saga y acordaron salir la noche siguiente al club de caballeros que el gemelo menor había prometido mostrar al inglés.

Aquella fue su primera cita, por así decirlo, y la verdad los dos hombres se interesaron poco en los escotes y mini faldas de las despampanantes camareras del bar. De hecho, se enfrascaron tanto en su conversación y en sus acalorados debates que pagaron la cuenta rápidamente y se cambiaron de establecimiento, pues el ruido de la potente música sensual y vítores de los asistentes dedicados los shows nudistas no les permitía concentrarse el uno en el otro.

Fue una velada espléndida y a pesar de que no hubo ni un solo gesto o señal romántico en toda su salida a causa de la inseguridad de los dos, cada uno pensó que si podían estar cerca aunque fuese sólo como amigos, aquello valía la pena.

* * *

Antes de que Radamanthys partiera de vuelta a Inglaterra, Saga y Kanon organizaron un día de campo completamente familiar durante un soleado domingo. Un día antes, todos se reunieron a preparar la canasta de alimentos y bebidas que llevarían al parque natural elegido para su paseo.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, la familia Gemini junto con Radamanthys se acomodaron dentro de la camioneta de Kanon y se encaminaron a su destino.

Fue un paseo encantador. Toda la familia practicó senderismo al llegar al extenso parque cuyo atractivo principal era un río de aguas cristalinas. Se instalaron a orillas del agua, montaron su pic-nic y disfrutaron su almuerzo. Al terminar, todos se dedicaron a jugar inocentes juegos de persecución con Dione, aprovechando que tenían todo el prado para correr. También habían llevado pelotas para divertirse sanamente.

Cuando Kanon descubrió a Wyvern dejando atrás todo su porte formal y orgulloso de típico caballero inglés, dejándose llevar por los juegos de la pequeña rubia y disfrutando jugar pelota con ella, el mellizo sintió su pecho comprimirse casi dolorosamente a tal grado de olvidar cómo respirar, de hecho olvidó quién era y qué hacía ahí por unos segundos. Sólo importaba que era un privilegiado espectador de aquel cuadro. Entonces supo que deseaba que Radamanthys formara parte de su vida muchísimo más allá que sólo como un amigo de la familia.

* * *

Radamanthys partió y Kanon sintió un gran desasosiego a causa de todas las emociones y sentimientos que descuidadamente habían aflorado dentro de él. El gemelo continuó su rutina intentando evocar la naturalidad y estabilidad que existía en su vida antes de conocer al rubio. Fingió lograrlo y mientras su mente permanecía ocupada, se mantenía cuerdo; sin embargo, cuando el griego desocupaba su mente, especialmente durante las noches, recostado en la cama esperando conciliar el sueño, infames pensamientos lo atacaban.

Fantaseaba y se mortificaba al mismo tiempo. Se preguntaba si aquel varonil inglés tendría una pizca de curiosidad homosexual. Maquinaba formas de insinuársele con sutileza, pues no deseaba asustar u ofender al rubio y perderlo para siempre. Se preguntaba si Radamanthys quizás podía corresponderlo y los dos tenían que tomar en cuenta obligadamente que Dione era un aspecto esencial e inseparable en la vida del griego ¿Le aturdiría a Wyern que Kanon fuese un dedicado padre soltero?

Sueños tontos, sueños ridículos. Sabía que Radamanthys tenía una hermosa novia en Inglaterra llamada Pandora ¿Quién dejaría a una despampanante y exitosa mujer por un padre soltero oxidado en el sexo y el amor como él?

¿Cómo se sentiría un beso de Radamanthys? ¿Cómo se sentirían sus manos sobre su piel? Kanon jadeaba de sólo fantasear escenas de arrebatados deslices entre él y Wyvern; como consecuencia sentía a su entrepierna palpitar con ansiedad, entonces el griego debía concentrarse muchísimo en cesar de pensar en aquellos escenarios, o bien, arreglar el problema de forma manual.

* * *

Una tarde, saliendo de una junta de trabajo, Kanon recibió un mensaje de Radamanthys a través de una aplicación de mensajería. Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, el gemelo le respondió de inmediato.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a desarrollar una incesante comunicación a través de las herramientas electrónicas que sus computadoras y smartphones les proveían. Al principio, se valían de esporádicos mensajes cada tercer día, fingiendo restar interés a los mensajes para no agobiar al otro.

En menos tiempo de lo que esperaban, los dos se encontraban colgados de sus teléfonos móviles compartiendo comunicación diaria. Se volvieron confidentes mutuos. Radamanthys dejó a Pandora unos meses después y Kanon fue el único a quien confesó sus verdaderos motivos para cortar con ella, pues el inglés era víctima de una relación abusiva aunque nadie lo tomó en serio cuando lo denunció públicamente. Al mismo tiempo, el mellizo desahogó ciertas confesiones personales a Wyvern tales como el daño que se había hecho a sí mismo extendiendo el luto por su esposa demasiado tiempo y, de hecho, se atrevió a confesarle sobre su bisexualidad al rubio.

A partir de entonces comenzaron a lanzarse bromas insinuantes y picantes, abusando en ocasiones del tono bromista que dos amigos varones "heterosexuales" podían darse el lujo de utilizar. De repente, la tensión sexual se volvió insoportable y Radamanthys se armó de valor y apostó el todo por el todo con el riesgo de perderlo todo también.

 _"En febrero volveré a tu Ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Quiero que salgamos. La verdad es que me gustas, Kanon, y mucho. Así que no tendremos una cita de amigos si aceptas."_

 _"¿Es acaso una broma estúpida de San Valentín adelantado?"_

 _"No me vas a hacer repetirlo dos veces, puedes releer el mensaje anterior cuántas veces quieras. Necesito tu respuesta ahora. Si esto te ofende, dilo ya y desapareceré por siempre de tu vida."_

 _"Eres una bestia hasta para pedir citas, idiota. Estás de suerte, también me gustas, salgamos."_

 ** _°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ Continuará_.**


End file.
